Amorf
by duo katsu
Summary: "Aku ingin kau membunuhnya." Akaito memaki pelan. Kenapa, di antara ribuan orang di kota ini, harus dia yang jadi target selanjutnya?


**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha & Crypton. No commercial profit taken.  
><strong>Warning<strong> plot sinetron.

* * *

><p><strong>Amorf<strong>

by duo katsu

* * *

><p>Akaito menatap dingin tumpukan jasad yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Warna perak pudar dari rembulan masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui kaca-kaca jendela, membuat jalan cahaya yang kemudian memberi secercah sinar untuk menerangi ruangan yang minim penerangan ini.<p>

Akaito tersenyum.

Melalui rambatan cahaya bulan, dia bisa melihat hasil karyanya. Sepasang suami istri dan anak perempuan mereka terbaring dengan luka sayatan miring menganga di dada dan perut. Mata mereka terbuka, menerawang dalam ketakutan akan ajal dan keputusasaan.

Indah dan memesona.

Betapa Akaito mengagumi kesempurnaan yang membalutnya.  
>Kesempurnaan yang mengalir bersama tiap tetes darah yang berebut keluar lewat luka. Merah kemudian menjadi cover dan menutup kulit pucat. Cantik.<p>

Itu adalah karyanya.

Milik Akaito.

Hanya miliknya.

Pemuda merah itu meraih selembar sapu tangan dari dalam saku bajunya.  
>Dia harus membersihkan belatinya—sungguh, belati adalah rekan kerja yang selalu menghadirkan kesenangan tersendiri ketika Akaito memegangnya. Maksudnya, hei, apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari melihat mangsamu terpojok tak berdaya, berteriak dalam frustasi dan kesakitan lalu meregang nyawa dengan amat perlahan?<p>

Tak ada yang bisa menandingi itu semua. Bahkan tidak pula dengan senjata api.

Sambil bernyanyi tanpa nada, Akaito mengusap belati yang sudah penuh dengan darah korbannya. Dia hilangkan semua jejak diri.

Hati-hati dan teliti.

Jangan sampai ada satu pun yang tertinggal—atau harga jasa yang ia jual akan turun drastis dan, dalam skenario yang terburuk, hidupnya akan berakhir di balik dinginnya jeruji besi. Satu kecerobohan bisa berakibat fatal dan mengantarnya langsung pada eksekusi mati.

Tidak, Akaito tak mau mati konyol begitu. Karena itu, ia berusaha tetap mempertahankan semuanya berada dalam hitam yang tak terjamah.

Biarkan keanonimannya menjadi pekerjaan tambahan bagi para polisi gendut yang setiap hari mengejar orang-orang yang seprofesi dengannya. Keanonimannya adalah enigma yang harus mereka—para polisi— pecahkan.

Akaito memandang bulan dengan raut wajah beku. Seraut senyum terlukis tipis di sudut bibirnya, namun ekspresinya beku. Bulan balik menatapnya. Putih pualam menghujam sekujur tubuh bidang. Radiasi bulan menunjukkan warnanya. Warna Akaito. Merah. Merah. Darah.

Dia tersenyum ganjil dalam kebekuan.

"Misi selesai."

* * *

><p>"Saya senang dengan hasil kerja Anda, Tuan Akaito."<p>

Akaito menatap bosan pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Seorang pria paruh baya. Pebisnis yang penuh perhitungan dengan sikap arogan dan guratan culas terpatri jelas melalui gerak tubuh. Tipikal orang yang tidak ia suka—namun justru orang-orang seperti merekalah yang kerap datang menyewa jasanya sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

"Jadi," kata Akaito, "jika sudah tak ada lagi pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan, bisakah Anda berikan sisa uangnya seperti dalam perjanjian—berapa sisa uangnya, duapuluh lima juta, eh?"

Orang itu tersenyum kecut. "Harus saya akui, Anda adalah tipe orang yang bicara langsung ke inti."

"Sekedar informasi saja, aku sangat tak suka basa-basi."

"Sangat jelas terlihat."

Pria itu kemudian meraih sebuah koper hitam dari bawah meja. "Semuanya ada di dalam sana," dia menyerahkan koper tersebut pada Akaito "duapuluh lima juta—seperti perjanjian awal kita. Harga yang cukup mahal, tapi pantas untuk hasil kerja Anda yang rapi."

Akaito menyeringai senang.

Pebisnis itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduk setelah menyerahkan bayaran yang ia janjikan pada Akaito, kemudian keluar dari restoran sepi tempat mereka mengadakan pertemuan tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Akaito menatap kepergian orang itu dalam diam. Garis bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai janggal dan berkata dengan nada pelan,

"Senang berbisnis dengan Anda."

* * *

><p>Akaito duduk di salah satu kursi panjang dalam sebuah katedral. Setangkai anyelir merah basah bergeming di atas pangkuannya. Kristal rubinya memasukkan imej seorang gadis dengan helaian pirang nyaris putih ke dalam saraf memori.<p>

Gadis itu duduk di pinggir altar bersama sepasang anak kembar yang usianya kira-kira masih delapan tahun. Jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik menari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Bibirnya yang merah muda melantunkan sebuah lagu yang indah. Terlalu indah, sampai mengingatkan Akaito pada kidung-kidung yang sering dinyanyikan di banyak katedral.

Sesekali tawa gadis itu pecah dan memenuhi seisi katedral yang sepi ketika si kembar berdebat mengenai lirik yang ia nyanyikan—ah, lupakan. Gadis itu memang selalu tertawa. Lembut dan tulus, seperti malaikat.

(Dan Akaito selalu mendapati rasa damai merambati hatinya tiap kali mendengar tawa gadis itu berdenting.)

Tanpa sadar, sorot mata Akaito melembut dan ia pun ikut tersenyum.

IA.

Akaito selalu ingat kapan pertama kali ia melihat IA. Di suatu senja pada pertengahan musim gugur. Hujan yang turun saat itu memaksa Akaito untuk berteduh di depan pintu sebuah katedral.

Ketika itu, Akaito tengah terpaku menatap langit yang tertutup awan mendung. Ia mengeryit karena tak melihat setitik pun eksistensi campuran oranye dan merah yang biasa menghias langit senja. Yang saat itu ia dapati hanyalah abu-abu gelap yang saling bertemu, bergumul, dan membentuk gumpalan awan gemuk.

Tak lama kemudian, IA datang dari dalam katedral dan menghampirinya. Akaito tak mengenalnya saat itu.

"Tuan, hujannya deras. Masuklah ke dalam."

Akaito tak menoleh. Berminat menjawab pun tidak. Mata merah tetap menatap hampa pada jalanan basah yang tersiram hujan. Bau aspal mengotori udara. Gestur yang Akaito tunjukkan ketika itu tentu lebih dari cukup untuk menyiratkan pesan bahwa dia menginginkan gadis itu segera meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tapi sang gadis tak pernah berpikir untuk pergi—apalagi membiarkan Akaito sendiri.

Tanpa setitik pun rasa takut, si gadis meraih tangan Akaito dan menelungkupkan tangannya di atas milik si pemuda. Perbuatannya mungkin akan dinilai kurang ajar bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi Akaito malah membiarkannya. Ketulusan yang terpancar dari dalam diri IA malah membuat Akaito mematung hingga mengabaikan sikap lancangnya.

Dalam posisi itu, Akaito bisa dengan jelas merasakan jemari putih IA mengalirkan hangat pada tangannya yang seakan beku. Sesuatu yang asing namun hangat perlahan merambat dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Akaito. Membuat darah dalam dirinya berturbulen sedemikian rupa. Semua kehangatan yang berpusat pada telapak tangan gadis itu membuat tubuh Akaito bereaksi tak masuk akal.

"Tuan, Anda kedinginan," kata sang gadis pada Akaito. Wajahnya yang sayu kelihatan cemas. "Masuklah ke dalam, di sana jauh lebih hangat. Anda bisa sakit jika terlalu lama di sini."

Saat itu Akaito bisa dengan mudah membentaknya, menyuruhnya diam, dan pergi. Tapi tak dilakukan, karena ia sudah terlebih dulu telak terpaku oleh kalimat yang dituturkan oleh suara lembut yang diselubungi cemas.

_Anda bisa sakit._

Seperti sebuah _lullaby_ yang tenang dan indah, kalimat itu masuk ke telinga Akaito. Begitu lembut, namun mampu membuat kewarasannya seakan terbang.

Ini tak dapat dipercaya. Gadis itu mengkhawatirkan Akaito—orang asing yang bahkan tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Orang yang sama sekali tak pantas dipedulikan oleh siapapun.

"... Kenapa?"

Gadis itu menengadah. Membuat Akaito bisa melihat jelas mata birunya yang indah.

"Kenapa kau mau peduli padaku?"

Dia tersenyum. "Bukankah wajar jika setiap orang saling peduli terhadap sesamanya?"

"Tapi aku bahkan bukan orang yang pantas untuk mendapat semua itu."

"Kasih sayang itu suci, Tuan. Ia tak mengenal kata pantas dan tidak pantas. Ego yang terlanjur tumbuh dalam diri manusialah yang kadang merusak esensi dari sebuah kasih sayang." Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum jauh lebih lembut. "Semua orang berhak mengasihi dan dikasihi, termasuk Anda."

"Sayangnya tak ada yang memperlakukanku seperti itu."

"Tuhan mengasihi Anda, Tuan."

"Tidak," Akaito melempar pandangan ke jalan. "Dia sudah lama mengabaikanku. Dia bahkan tak lagi sudi menatapku."

Akaito bisa merasakan mata biru gadis itu melebar ketika mendengar jawabannya, namun ekspresi itu segera menghilang dalam satu gelengan pelan.

"Tidak benar, Tuan. Tuhan tak pernah berpaling dari Anda, justru Anda-lah yang berpaling." Akaito kembali menatapnya ketika merasakan genggaman pada tangannya semakin erat. "Jika Tuhan tak sudi lagi menatap Anda, maka untuk apa Dia membuat kaki Anda berjalan ke tempat ini?"

Akaito telak terpaku dengan jawaban yang diberikan gadis itu hingga tak mampu membalas apa pun. Sampai akhirnya tangan putih sang gadis menuntunnya masuk ke dalam katedral—di mana selanjutnya ia disambut dan diterima dengan amat ramah oleh seorang biarawati tua dan sepasang anak kembar dengan warna rambut yang menyerupai biji jagung.

Gadis itu adalah orang pertama yang menunjukkan pada Akaito apa dan bagaimana sebenenarnya wujud kasih sayang murni lewat niat tulusnya menolong dirinya. Dan sejak saat itulah, Akaito sadar jika dirinya tak akan pernah bisa berpaling dari semua kebaikan gadis itu.

Demi Tuhan, tak akan pernah.

Nostalgia Akaito berakhir bersamaan dengan permainan piano IA. Dengan serta merta, Akaito segera bangkit dari duduknya setelah memindahkan anyelir merah yang sedari tadi tak bergeming di pangkuannya ke kolong bangku.

Akaito memang selalu membawa setangkai anyelir merah setiap akan pergi ke sana dan menemui IA, tapi tak pernah sekalipun bunga itu sampai ke tangan seseorang. Ia hanya membawanya, kemudian meletakkan anyelir itu di bawah bangku tempat ia duduk. Tak peduli bila nanti bunga tersebut akan layu, atau malah tersapu oleh petugas kebersihan yang rutin datang setiap pagi dan sore untuk mengepel lantai katedral.

Si kembar tersenyum lebar ketika IA menyelesaikan permainan pianonya dengan sempurna, kemudian segera turun dari kursi dan berlari riang ke arah tangga melingkar yang terhubung ke lantai dua.

IA sedikit meneriaki mereka, mewanti-wanti agar keduanya berhati-hati. "Jangan sampai jatuh, Rin, Len!" Yang dijawab dengan suara cekikikan tawa khas anak kecil.

Bahagianya jadi anak kecil. Bebas menghabiskan waktu dengan berbagi canda, berlari riang, dan tertawa lepas. Tak perlu pusing memikirkan apa pun ataupun menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Anda datang ke tempat ini lagi, Akaito-san?" IA bertanya setelah berbalik dan menghampiri Akaito. Si kembar sudah menghilang di ujung tangga. Seperti biasa, senyum malaikat merekah di wajah cantik gadis itu.

Akaito tak menjawab pertanyaan IA dan malah melempar pandangan ke sudut altar, tempat di mana sebuah piano tua berdiri gagah di atas karpet merah yang sempurna menyelimuti lantai berlapis marmer.

"Permainan pianomu bagus." Akaito adalah orang yang jarang sekali memuji dan lebih sering memaki. Namun, ketika dirinya berhadapan dengan IA, otaknya selalu kehilangan orientasi—dalam artian positif—dan malah sukses menghasilkan beragam pujian yang mampu membuat setiap orang mengeryit bila mendengar alih-alih makian kasar.

"Terima kasih," IA tersenyum, "aku sangat tersanjung orang seperti Akaito-san sudi mendengar permainan pianoku."

Lagi, Akaito tak menjawab. Dia memang jarang merespon kata-kata IA.

Ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangan pada kaca warna-warni yang menempel di jendela bagian atas katedral. Bias matahari terlihat cemerlang kala menembus kaca-kaca itu.

"Dua anak kembar yang tadi bersamamu itu apakah mereka tinggal di sini?" tanya Akaito kemudian.

"Maksud Anda ... Rin dan Len?" Akaito mengangguk. "Ya, mereka tinggal di sini, bersama Suster."

IA biasa memanggil biarawati tua yang menjaga tempat ini dengan Suster.

"Begitukah?"

IA mengangguk.

"Mereka tak punya keluarga?"

Gelengan kepala. "Kata Suster, orangtua mereka meninggalkan mereka di sini dua tahun lalu dan tak pernah kembali."

Akaito menatap IA dalam, mata rubinya menyelam ke dalam kristal safir gadis itu. Sebelum dia membalas, derap langkah sekelompok orang yang terdengar mendekat mengalihkan perhatiannya dan IA.

Turis.

Untuk sesaat, perbincangan keduanya diinterupsi oleh segerombolan turis yang datang sambil menggenggam kamera. Mata mereka berbinar, kagum melihat bagian dalam arsitektur katedral. Akaito bisa melihat seorang pemandu wisata memimpin turis-turis itu di barisan terdepan sambil menjelaskan sejarah di balik pembangunan tempat itu dan hal-hal membosankan lain yang berhubungan dengan katedral. Wajah pemandu wisata itu tampak ceria.

Namun anehnya, seakan tak terpengaruh atau memang sama sekali tak merasa bosan, para turis tersebut kelihatan sangat antusias menyimak penjelasan yang diberi oleh sang pemandu.

IA dan Akaito pun memilih menyingkir dan, bersama, mereka berjalan keluar katedral. Membiarkan para turis menikmati kunjungan mereka dengan nyaman.

"Jadi," kata Akaito, "dua anak kembar itu sekarang dirawat oleh Suster?"

Sinar matahari menyepuh keduanya dengan sinar yang menyerupai lelehan emas begitu mereka keluar dari tempat itu. Membuat rambut Akaito terlihat lebih merah—dan rambut pirang terang IA seperti berubah menjadi putih ditelan gradasi.

"Ya, Suster yang merawat mereka sekarang," jawab IA. "Tapi Beliau sepertinya tak merasa keberatan—malah dia terlihat begitu senang mengurus Rin dan Len. Intinya, sekarang Rin dan Len adalah bagian dari tempat ini."

"Jadi, sekarang, katedral ini adalah rumah bagi mereka berdua?"

"Begitulah," jawab IA, "dan Akaito-san juga selalu bisa mengklaim tempat ini sebagai rumah."

Angin musim panas berhembus riang. Akaito memandang setangkai bunga liar yang bergoyang resah ditiup angin.

Ada jeda yang mengambang di antara mereka, sebelum Akaito memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

IA menoleh. Biru dan merah bertemu.

"Apa tempat ini juga adalah rumah bagimu?"

_Apa ini adalah tempat di mana seharusnya kau berada?_

Sepoi angin berhenti.

"Di mana orang-orang dapat menerima kehadiranku, disitulah rumahku, Akaito-san."

* * *

><p>Tangan IA mengambil setangkai anyelir merah yang telah mengering dari vas dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.<p>

Ya, anyelir itu adalah anyelir yang ada di bawah bangku. Dia mengambilnya ketika tukang sapu datang dan hampir saja membuang bunga itu ke tong sampah.

Gadis pirang itu mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur—tempat tidur dengan kasur yang sama sekali tak bisa dibilang empuk apalagi nyaman karena ukurannya yang kecil, namun ia harus tetap berbagi dengan Suster penjaga katedral—dan memandang kosong pada anyelir yang baru saja ia letakkan. Pandangannya terlihat sendu.

Akhir-akhir ini, ia kerap menemukan setangkai anyelir merah di bawah bangku. Entah jatuh, entah sengaja ditinggalkan. Namun IA lebih condong pada jawaban kedua. Anyelir itu sengaja ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Bukannya IA tak tahu siapa pelakunya. Justru sebaliknya, dia amat tahu—warna pada bunga itu telah menjadi petunjuk sendiri yang menuntunnya tepat pada identitas sang pelak—namun yang tak ia ketahui secara pasti adalah tujuan pasti di balik tindakan tersebut.

Kenapa dia selalu meninggalkan bunga ini begitu saja di bawah bangku? Kenapa, dari sekian banyak jenis dan warna bunga, dia memilih anyelir merah? Kenapa dia tak pernah memberikan bunga ini langsung kepada orang yang ia tuju?

Kenapa?

Semua pertanyaan itu terus bermunculan di pikirannya. Mereka mengambang tanpa ada satupun gaya gravitasi yang mampu menariknya jatuh. Memenuhi semua ruang dalam pikiran dan mengantarnya ke depan sebuah jurang gelap di mana rasa bingung menunggu untuk menelan eksistensinya.

IA menarik napas panjang.

Bagi IA, Akaito adalah enigma. Teka-teki tanpa jawaban. Labirin yang memerangkap dengan jerat kebingungan.

Sosoknya begitu diselimuti misteri seolah menuntunnya memainkan permainan kata dan angka dengan petunjuk yang menipu. Semakin ia mencoba menggali, semakin ia terbawa arus probabilitas yang tak terbatas. Bukan probabilitas statistikal yang biasa dipegang orang-orang di mana terdiri dari minimal satu buah teori kausal, melainkan probabilitas yang tak satupun orang dapat memperhitungkan.

Di luar terlihat sederhana, namun ketika kau melangkah lebih dekat terasa rumit luar biasa.

Kenyataan bahwa Akaito ternyata mempunyai kemampuan kamuflase menyembunyikan jawaban di balik jutaan teka-teki yang menyelubung menimbulkan sebuah desiran yang selalu membuat IA merinding—walau sebenarnya, orang yang memutuskan untuk membiarkan keping misteri bernama masa lalu tetap tersimpan rapi dalam kotak paradoks tanpa pernah terjamah siapapun bukan cuma Akaito, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

><p>IA menyembunyikan sesuatu.<p>

Sebenarnya Akaito tak pernah menduga hal semacam itu akan ada dalam skenario. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia tak pernah berpikir gadis yang selalu terlihat suci di matanya akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Namun, semua persepsinya berubah pada hari itu: ketika seorang pebisnis arogan datang kepadanya sebagai seorang klien; ketika ia dihadapkan pada sebuah koper berisi uang dalam jumlah yang tak minim; ketika selembar foto disodorkan bersama perintah mutlak yang harus dia patuhi.

Ah, apa ini yang sering disebut takdir? Ataukah ini salah satu skema chaos yang dihasilkan dari kelalaiannya dalam mengkalkulasi, reduksi dimensi dalam pemikirannya? _Chaos_, Akaito akhirnya memutuskan.

"Ivanka Aria Abrams," sang klien berkata dengan suara dalam yang terdengar berat, "dia adalah putri tunggal Albert Abrams—atau biasa dikenal sebagai Big Al. Dia yang kelak akan mewarisi saham perusahaan ayahnya. Gadis ini juga merupakan penghalang terbesarku dalam—"

Kalimat selanjutnya tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Akaito. Dia terpaku pada cetakan gambar di balik kertas foto tersebut.

Di sana tercetak gambar seorang gadis belia yang sudah tak lagi asing bagi Akaito.

Helaian pirang jagung terhampar indah diterpa lelehan cahaya matahari dan bola-bola safir yang menandingi birunya langit. Gadis itu mengenakan kaus hitam lengan panjang dengan leher bentuk V yang terlihat pas membalut tubuhnya yang ramping. Scarft warna merah jambu melilit lehernya yang jenjang dan putih.

Ivanka Aria Abrams.

Ivanka Abrams.

IA.

Malaikatnya. Gadis yang tanpa ia sadari telah menjadi bagian berharga dari hidupnya—

"Aku ingin kau membunuhnya."

—dan sekarang dia harus mencabut nyawa IA, gadis yang selama ia cinta.

Akaito memaki pelan. Kenapa, di antara ribuan orang yang berjalan di kota ini, harus IA yang menjadi target selanjutnya?


End file.
